Coni's World
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Coni is a teenager with a pretty weird family. One day when she and her sister go to Kate's house to have an episode marathon, something happens. They discover the secret that a flat screen has been hiding from them. It's really a portal. When the group go through they find themselves somewhere they never thought possible. Coni may have left her family but not her fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

Coni's World Prologue

CRASH! I sigh turning to find the table I was using knocked over, my puzzle now in pieces on the floor thanks to my brother. You see my family is quite crazy, my brother runs at hyperspeed! Kat is a MC fantic and my mom just doesn't know what to do with us.

"Coni, wanna go over to Kate's?" Kat asks. I nod grabbing my favorite jacket.

Kat yelps as U chase her down Garden St. around the bend. I smile all the way excited to get to Kate's.

I smile wider when I turn into Kate's driveway, perched on Color's car is the white and crimson cat that Kate and her family adopted not long ago. Since Kate wanted it she got to name it, she named it after what she was thinking of while looking at it. She eventually named it Ratchet.

I scoop the cat up affectionately in my arms tickling it. The cat purrs happily before looking up at me with its bright blue eyes. I giggle before setting him down.

I look around hoping to find Sam or Megacat. I try to keep my giggles contained for the last ones name. "That's why you don't let Z name a cat." Kate had said once.

When I spot the amber eyed silver cat I nearly fling myself onto him. I pick him up carefully knowing he could live up to his name. I carry him back over to where I left Ratchet and pick him up. I take both cats into the house and shut the door.

"About time." Kat says as I walk in with the cats.

"I had to Ratchet and Megz!" I exclaim looking down at the cats. Ratchet just gives me a blank stare while Megacat glares at Kat.

I put Megz down next to Kat and I pet Ratchet affectionately. He has to be the second most loving animal I know besides my dog Brownie.

"What are we watching?" I ask curiously.

"Deadlock." Kat responds throwing a pillow at Megacat. Megz hisses and claws at the pillow.

"Not my pillow!" Kate yelps taking it from the two. I laugh and soon Color comes in with popcorn.

"Now we're ready!" She exclaims excitedly. She plops down next to me startling Ratchet who had been asleep on my lap. He sinks his claws into my leg and I yelp shaking him off.

Oh well…. I think turning my attention to the screen.

**A/N: WHOOOO! X3 There will be MOAR sometime soon.**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Coni's World Chapter 1: A Portal…?

**A/N: I found my motivation again. Reviews anyone? AT THE BOTTOM!**

Okay now he's just annoying. I sigh pushing the cat off. He stares at the screen before jumping at it much to my surprise.

"NO!" I try to grab him before he hits it but I miss when Megacat jumps too and uses me as a second launch pad.

"MEGACAT!" I yelp. I look up in time to see both cats disappear into the screen. I blink then I look back to my friends.

"WHAT-" Kate begins only to be interrupted by Color.

"THE-" Color says interrupted by Sabrina.

"HECK-" She says and Kat butts in.

"JUST-" She says before Ty finishes it for them.

"HAPPENED!?" He says and we all stare at the screen.

Kate gets up and pokes at it and when her hand goes through Kat leaps up and shoves her through and I shove her through and I think…. Color shoves me through.

I fall on Kat and she groans painfully as Kate tries to wiggle away. Then Color lands on me and I yelp.

After we sorted ourselves out we look up startled. It's gone.

"We're all gonna DIE!" Kat cries.

"We're not going to KAT!" Kate yells back.

I facepalm and then I look around. All I see is forest but in the distance a series of lights are flashing.

"Guys over here!" I yell and wave towards the lights. Kate and Kat stop arguing and follow.

As we walk through the forest I start to hear loud crashing noises. I brush it off and continue.

"THIS ISN'T TARGET PRACTICEEEEEE! CLAW WATCH IT!" Someone yelps and I can't help but remember Kate's character Claw from her stories. I peak through the bushes and see a cat-no cyber-cat crash into a nearby tree.

"AHHHHG! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" It yells and tries to shove itself off the tree.

"I CAN'T GET OFF! COALDUST HEEEEEELP!" It yells. Kate realizes this and looks up.

"Oh my mother-chickens…." She says. Then she dashes out much to everyone's surprise and hugs the cat's tail.

"WHAT IS THAT?! GET OFF! STARLIGHT SOMEONE GET IT OFFFFF!" It yells and Kate proceeds to run back to us as the cat wrenches free and comes after us.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" Kate yells running.

"Can't we reason with-" I begin but I stop when the cat charges baring pointy teeth.

"On second thought, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I half yell half screech and take off after Kate.

I quickly find an opening in the mountain and I dive in with about everyone following except Sabrina.

She jumps in a few moments later and tells us,

"I lost the giant metal cat!"

"Good!"

"Perfect!"

"Let's see where we are though." I say grabbing everyone's attention. Kate nods and so do Color and Kae.

I look around to find that the walls are cool metal. I walk around and a bunch of lights click on temporarily blinding me.

I open my eyes again to look around. A startled pair of green eyes stares back at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Jean otherwise known as Purr. What's your name?" She says.

"I'm Coni, my friends and I got chased here by a giant metal cat." I say.

"First of all, Cyber-cat and second of all he's probably going to find you." She says.

"We just want to get home." I say.

"How did you get here?" She asks.

"Kate's cats jumped through the screen and Kat pushed Kate in and I pushed her in and so on." I say then I realize something.

"Oh no…" I say.

"RATCHET AND MEGACAT!" I yell and Purr looks at me starteledly.

"Megatron?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Kate's brother named a cat Megacat and she named one Ratchet," I explain. "But both cats haven't been seen since we went through."

I hear a hiss and stare down into bright blue eyes.

"R!" I yelp grabbing the cat happily.

**A/N: Yeah… What about Megacat though? :P**

**Reviews!**

**Colorleaf: 1) Erm…yersh Megacat is the cat X3 New status should be excited or still confused. 2) THERE CLIFFY HANGEH! DON'T TURN EVERYTHING UPSIDOWN D:**

**CatGirlFireFlare: I know! By the way Coni nicknamed the cat R :3 Yeah that's my friends and Coni for ya! I have updated! :D BAI!**

**Okay I'm done guys :3**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
